


The Seeker

by starfleetdream



Series: Gratified By Your Company [16]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2017-12-05 02:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/717632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfleetdream/pseuds/starfleetdream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pre-Reform Vulcan poetry on a rarely discussed subject. He needs her to know his truth. Sa/Am implied.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Seeker

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: “The Seeker” is a work of Pre-Reform Vulcan poetry, written by an unknown poet approximately one thousand years before the time of Surak. It was originally translated from Vulcan to Standard in 2229 by Ambassador Sarek of Vulcan for his private use. Any translation errors are the responsibility of the transcriber, not the Ambassador.

_Veh vi Shi’kar T’Aitlun_

**The Seeker of the Sought**

\-- _Ri-fainu_ \--

\-- **Unknown** \--

 

_Shi’kar nash-veh du_

**I seek you**

_Nam-tor ri vath_.

**There is no other.**

_Fai-tor du yeht’es t’nash-veh_

**You know my truth**

_Ri wi trasha du nash-veh_

**Yet do not forsake me.**

 

_Stron-tor ri nash-veh bolaya-noshtralar_

**I cannot escape my essential nature**

_Ngiq’e nash-veh ainlar t’sutenivaya_

**Assuming vestments of civility**

_Nam-tor au goh pasut dirik_

**They are but a crude disguise**

_Fai’ei nam-tor nash-veh goh kei-aushfamalurh_

**For I am solely a brutal savage**

_Sai-vei-tor nash-veh svi reshan heh raullar khrashik t’ish-veh_

**Clad in rage and its violent implements**

_Pakik s’kashkau eh yeht-kash’es_

**Lost to mind and sense.**

_Fawak vashau nash-veh katra maut_

**I will destroy the very essence**

_T’fan-veh vi thraptor du_

**Of any who would offend you**

_Il palikau lam-tor au svi etek._

**Or attempt to stand between us.**

_Lam gluder t’mal-nef svi plak t’au_

**Standing knee-deep in their blood**

_Fawak kum-tor wi nash-veh du._

**I will still claim you.**

 

_Sa~pu-tor du plak_

**You wash the blood away**

_Samuyau du tau eh hayal du lakht_

**Cool the fever and calm the rage**

_Sahaisau du so-resh_

**Dispel the madness**

_Tan-tor du nash-veh ha’kiv t’nash-veh pla_

**You give me my life back**

_Tor du nash-veh yeht-kashik va’ashiv_

**Make me sane again**

_Kal-tor du nash-veh ha-tor va’ashiv._

**Let me live again.**

 

_Yontau nash-veh na’du_

**I burn for you**

_Heh goh du_

**And only you**

_Nam-tor ri vath._

**There is no other.**

_Samuyau du qsa’ksas ni’rchlar_

**You cool the raging fires**

_Ta shivau au nash-veh tash-tor_

**That I am helpless to control**

_Yontau etek teretuhr_

**We burn together**

_Abi’ herbosh nam-tor etek_

**Until we are spent**

_Heh yi kup etek ha-tor va’ashiv._

**And then can live again.**

 

_Im’roi nash-veh fa-du_

**I walk before you**

_Fosh-tor heh dor-tor nash-veh du_

**Protect and honor you**

_Ti hakiv t’nash-veh na’du_

**Lay down my life for you**

_Ek’ ta ma eh nam-tor nash-veh_

**All that I possess and am**

_Katra goh t’nash-veh_

**My very soul**

_Tan-tor nash-veh du-tor._

**I give to you.**

_Nam-tor nash-veh t’du._

**I am yours.**

 

_Shi’kar nash-veh du_

**I seek you**

_Nam-tor ri vath_.

**There is no other.**

_Kup du korsau vi nash-veh_

**You who can save me**

_Nam-tor khaf-spol t’nash-veh t-du ek’wak_

**My heart is yours eternally**

_Nam-tor du t’nash-veh._

**You are mine.**

 


End file.
